Vehicles, such as aircraft, have a center of gravity. Generally, in the example of an aircraft, the aircraft is required to maintain the center of gravity within an acceptable range throughout the flight of the aircraft. The aircraft may have an acceptable limit for a forward center of gravity and an acceptable limit for an aft center of gravity, each of which may be required to be within these acceptable limits during flight. In certain instances, due to changes in passenger, fuel or cargo loads, the forward or aft center of gravity may need to be managed by the pilot during flight to ensure the forward and aft center of gravities are each maintained within the respective acceptable limits during flight. The management of the forward and aft center of gravities, however, may increase the pilot's workload.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for managing a center of gravity of a vehicle, such as an aircraft, in which the center of gravity is managed through a display of the vehicle. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a graphical indicator of the center of gravity on a display of the vehicle to inform the pilot of changes in the center of gravity throughout the flight of the aircraft. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.